The Others
=Über das Album= "The Others" ist Miyavis mittlerweile 10. Album und erschien am 15. April 2015. Es erschien in einer limitierten und einer regulären Edition, mit jedoch gleichem Covermotiv. =Tracklist= # Cruel # Into The Red # Come Alive # Alien Girl # Let Go (2015 Ver.) # Odyssey # All The Way # Unite (feat. Rob Harvey) # The Others # Calling # Shangri-La Some facts about the new album: =Versionen= Reguläre Edition * CD * Preis: 3,000 Yen ( ca. 25.01 $) * Zusätzlicher Inhalt:16 seitiges Booklet mit Lyrics + Bildern ; sowie die japanische Übersetzung Limitierte Edition * CD + DVD * Preis: 4,500 Yen (ca. 37.51 $) * Die DVD enthält Aufnahmen des letzten Miyavi Konzertes aus Los Angeles im El Rey Theatre: "MIYAVI Live in L.A. at El Rey Theatre 02.18.2015" (73 min). Die DVD ist codiert auf Region 2 Japan, Europa, und Mittlerer Osten), Untertitel sind nicht enthalten. =Wissenswertes= * Die 11 Tracks wurden in Nashville und Los Angeles aufgenommen. * Produzenten waren die Grammygewinner Drew and Shannon. * Robert Harvey (ehemaliger Sänger der Band “The Music”) ist im Lied “Unite” zu hören. * Miyavi und Robert haben sich 2011 in Japan durch das “FUJI ROCK FESTIVAL” kennengelernt und blieben via Email in Kontakt. * Robert ist nicht nur Sänger im Lied, sondern auch der Co-Autor * “Shangri-La” ist ein Cover der Japanischen Techno-Pop Gruppe “Denki Groove”. Das ursprüngliche Lied ist von 1997. * Die Lieder des Albums machen einen emotionalen Wandel durch; beginnend mit Verzweiflung im Song 'Cruel', wo Miyavi über das Schwimmen im eigenen Elend singt, über Trotz wie etwa im Song 'Into the Red' ('Du kannst mich zu Boden schlagen und ich steh wieder auf'); je weiter es fortschreitet, wird es immer positiver/fröhlicher, z.B. mit 'The Others' oder 'Calling', indem die Gedanken eines Mannes reflektiert werden, der mit der Tatsache, ein Außenseiter zu sein, zufrieden scheint. * Für das Lied 'Alien Girl' wurde er inspiriert von Angelina Jolie * 'Let Go' gibt Einblick in Miyavis Gedanken, als er sich auf seine finale Szene für 'UNBROKEN' vorbereitete * Zum Album gibt es eine gleichnamige Tour, die Miyavi 2015 durch Japan führte =Miyavi über das Album= In einem Interview mit der The Japan Times im April 2015 sprach Miyavi viel über das neue Album. Hier einige Auszüge, übersetzt. * "Zu einer Telecaster-Gitarre zu wechseln, gibt ihm einen etwas elektronischeren Sound und, als ein Ergebnis, es ist kantiger und aggressiver als alles, was ich zuvor gemacht habe. Ich habe viel geschrieben und aufgenommen in Nashville, Tennessee, was unglaublich war. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum ich dort gelandet bin, aber es war wie eine Reha für mich. ... Ich hatte den Film [[UNBROKEN]] und alles was das mit sich bringt, plus eine Welttour. Ehrlich gesprochen, es war überwältigend. Als ein Ergebnis davon fühlte ich eine Distanz zwischen mir und der Musik wachsen, ich genoss es nicht mehr. Das hat sich verändert in Nashville." * "Es ist ein solch gefühlvoller Ort Nashville. Die ganze Stadt ist so musikalisch - du gest in Restaurants und selbst die Kellner können singen. Es war war die ideale Kulisse, um meine kreative Seite neu zu entdecken und ich denke, das ist, was mir mit dem neuen Album gelungen ist. Ich bin nicht komplett damit zufrieden - ich weiß, dass ich noch mehr geben kann - aber ich bin glücklich. Es hat einen echten Biss bekommen; Ich kann nicht darauf warten, auf die Bühne zu kommen und diese Lieder hier für meine Fans hier in Japan Das Interview wurde im japanischen Universal Music Office geführt zu präsentieren." * "Das grundlegende Konzept des Album ist, dass es OK ist, anders zu sein. Das ist etwas, das ich mir nach und nach übernommen habe, aber es war nicht immer so. Es gab Zeiten wo ich dachte, ich müsste so sein wie jeder andere. Als ich mein Debüt in Japan machte, hatte ich all diese Zweifel darüber wie ich mich anziehen sollte, die Tattoos, mein Verhalten... Ein Teil meines Gehirns sagte mir, ich solle mich mehr verhalten wie andere J-Pop Stars. Das Gefühl kam zurück, als ich nach Los Angeles zog. Es war, als wäre ich ein Alien, das nicht dorthin gehöre- Ich war sogar nervös in Gesrpächen mit dem Schulleiter meiner Tochter." * Über den Song 'Let Go' sagt Miyavi: "Ich hatte gerade eine Massage, als ich den Anruf erhielt, dass wir den finalen Teil drehen werden. An diesem diesem Punkt traf es mich wie groß die Sache war: Ich spielte eine reale Person in einem Film mit einem massiven Budget und hunderten von Staff- und Crewmitgliedern verließen sich darauf, dass ich nichts zerstörte. Wie ich im Song sage, ein Teil von mir wollte wegrennen und sich verstecken. Es war schwer, meine Gefühle zurückzuhalten und ich endete damit, zu weinen und mich zu erbrechen. Bis dahin hatte ich gedacht, ich war ziemlich gut. Ich versuchte die ganze Zeit in der Rolle zu bleiben, brachte sogar The Bird's Bambusstock mit mir in Restaurants. Die letzte Szene aber war die komplizierteste und ich fühlte, dass ich nicht bereit dafür war. Mein Schauspielcoach sah dass ich mich quälte und sagte mir nur, dass ich es nicht bekämpfen solle. Akzeptieren und es einfach 'let it go'. Diese Worte hatten eine tiefgreifende Wirkung und ermöglichten es mir, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen und die Szene zu drehen. ..." =Produktion= * Produziert von: Miyavi, Drew Ramsey, Shannon Sanders * aufgezeichnet und entwickelt von: Erik Jahner, Greg "G-Roni" Fuqua, Matt McVaney, Matt Hyde, Chris Rakestraw, Matt Faulkner * Gemixed von: Brian Malouf at Cookie Jar Recording Sherman Oaks, CA * Aufgenommen in: The Ram Bam Room, 16 Ton Studios, Punk Aristocrats, Sonar Room, Ksm Studios * gemastered von: Tatsuya "Tats" Sato, The Mastering Place, New York City * Gesang und Gitarre: Miyavi * Schlagzeug: Bobo * Backgroundgesang, Bass, Keyboard, Trompete, und Programmierung: Drew and Shannon * Alle Songs wurden geschrieben von: Miyavi, Drew Ramsey Shannon Sanders, Leo Imai * Ausnahmen :'Let Go', 'All the Way', 'Calling': geschrieben von Miyavi, Drew Ramsey, Shannon Sanders ; * 'Unite' geschrieben von Miyavi, Rob Harvey ; * 'Shangri-La' geschrieben von Denki Groove, Bebu Silvetti, veröffentlicht bei Ediciones Musicales Hispavox * Künstlerische Leitung & Design: Shane Lester / JKD Collective * Fotografie: Brantley Gutierrez * Styling: Amy Mach * Grooming: Victoria Gutierrez * Fotoproduktion: Melissa Schneider * A&R: Yurio Shio (Universal Music LLC) * Verkaufspromotion: Noriko Yasuhara (Universal Music LLC) * Internationales Marketing: Spike Sugiyama, Naomi Ota, Miyuki Matsumura (Universal Music LLC) * Künstlermanagement US: Bruce Flohr, Brittany Lameau (Red Light Management) * Künstlermanagement Asien: Satoshi Arai, Takeshi Nishikawa, Yoshie Umeki, Hideyuki Kimura (J-Glam Inc.) * Ausführende Produzenten: Naoshi Fujikura / Kimitaka Kato (Universal Music LLC), Takamasa Ishihara (J-Glam Inc.) * Spezieller Dank: Angelina Jolie, Matt Baer, Yoko Narahashi, Ron Anderson, Joe Glaser, Kenny Meeks, Andy Lund, Tim Vigon, Ian Robinson, Yoshiyuki Michishita, Eigo Uehara, Hidetoshi Yamamoto, Massy Hayashi, Ryo Takagi, Family, Friends and You Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Alben